


Saiibo Fic Requests/Oneshots!

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Books, Fluff, Multi, New Writer, No Smut, Possible Side Relationships - Freeform, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Leave Prompts Here!

Hi! I am Bling_Art! I’m very VERY new to fics, and instead of making a story myself I want some experience before making a series. So, I’m here to ask for non-smut saiibo prompts! Give me an idea for a saiibo fic, and I will do my best to write it! I will not write any smut, and I might have small headcannons here and there. 


	2. Kiss #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss, what else can I say?
> 
> Also it’s very short because 1. I don’t know how to save it as a draft and 2. I just wanted to make it short because I’m not that creative when it comes to romantic stuff

Warm...

Ok a bit warmer..

Ok that kinda burns

“Ow!”

I fling my head back, shocking the cherry of a robot in front of me. He looks back at me while I pat my lips with my fingers in an attempt to make them cool down a bit. 

“A-are you ok Shuichi?!” He says. I nod and he starts to apologize. “I should have been more careful to not overheat I’m really sorry!” Kiibo says, but he goes then goes quiet. 

And my lips start to burn again.


	3. Gaming Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play Minecraft and I’m bad at writing.

Dating Kiibo was amazing. Date ideas on the other hand,where not.  
There are a lot of things to do at the academy, but a lot of the area is blocked off. They where lucky that the kitchen was still accessible. And working at that. But, they still found ways to spend their time. One time, they tried to cook spaghetti. But it ended up so bad that even though Kiibo couldn’t taste, he knew it was revolting. 

“Hmmm why don’t cha’ play video games?”

That wasn’t a bad idea! Though, this was coming from Kaito Momota so it might not work out that well. Still, it was worth a shot! Saihara thanked him and ran off to find Kiibo. 

Conveniently he found him in the movie room. There was also a console with 5 monokuma themed controllers and monokuma knock-off games. Saihara slightly frowned at that fact but thankful that there was at least something entertaining .

“Ah, Shuichi! Hello!”

Saihara’s heart still melts when he hears the use of his first name but he's getting used to it. Sorta

“Hey Kiibo! W-wanna play a game?” He asked.It feels dumb asking right out of the blue but to his suprise Kiibo happily agrees and Shaihara goes to find a game that isn’t a knock off.

“Call of Monokubs, Mono Mono Killing Club,Murderblox, oh!”

Finally, he finds a game he knows and that (thank god) is not a knock off. Minecraft! It’s been ages since he’s played this. He shows it to Kiibo who’s face lights up in an instant.  
“I remember that game! The professor use to have me play video games but, most of those memories where deleted for some reason..” Kiibo explains.

After agreeing to play Minecraft, they both grabbed a controller. They played the tutorial just because both of them haven’t played since who knows when.

They played for almost the whole day. Kirumi popped in a few times asking if they needed anything, to which they answered no besides one time when Saihara was hungry. Kokichi came in and bothered them, mainly with remarks and at one point Ryoma looked through when he heard the noise of a cat coming through the speaker.

It was when they heard the nighttime announcement that they realized how long they had been playing. They saved the game and left the room. Kiibo thanked him for spending time with him as usual but this time he seem happier than normal. 

They parted ways at their rooms and the second Saihara got in he flopped on his bed, smiling so wide that Kokichi would be ashamed.


	4. Reading Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo meets somebody while waiting for day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So uh creator here, I decided to make another post on here even though I didn’t get any prompts. So you guys get a random fic that didn’t take 20 minutes to make :D please do leave prompts tho I have like no imagination

*Battery Sufficiency Charged*

Kiibo opened his eyes, and unplugged himself from the wall. He checked the time, 2:38. Great. Now he has to wait. He could go to sleep mode, but the last time that happened he didn’t wake up until after Kokichi played a million pranks on him.

He sat down on the floor of his dorm. The wall that stared at him as he stared back was a little amusing for a bit, but after 3 minutes(as told by his internal clock) he got bored again and decided to walk around the school again. He had been around campus a lot due to the fact it takes only 4 hours for him to charge, so he’s got plenty of free time. He normally spends it at the library or outside on the pavement.

Today he chose to do both.

Kiibo walked his way to the library, and searched for a new book. He was still unsure about the types of books he prefers, so he chooses a random one off the shelf. He checks if it’s long enough for him to read and then exits the library. 

He had read outside before and knew an easy way to get there, but decided to take the long way due to the fact he could care less right now. He expected there to be no wind today, due to there being no wind in the academy, but he didn’t expect to see a dark figure at the end of the hall. 

The figure is tall, definitely taller than you, male, and kinda frail, the voice in his head says. Before he can even try to see who this mysterious boy it notices him. The voice is now quiet. 

“K-Kiibo?” it says.

Kiibo knows that voice and immediately feels a lot better. It was Saihara, and he was just fine.

Wait. Why has Saihara out here at 2 am? 

Kiibo starts to walk towards him but suddenly Saihara freezes. And then un freezes. And then runs.

“W-wait Saihara!” Kiibo calls “where are you going?!”

Running after him at his pretty lame speed, he still managed do catch Saihara very easily. He grabbed the taller boys shoulders and looked him in they eyes. Saihara caught his breath and Kiibo let go of his shoulders.

“Shuichi! What are you doing out so late?” Kiibo askes. 

“I uh, I couldn’t sleep..” he says, making the motion to pull on his hat despite it not being there.

“Really? Well, being as you need and average of 8 hou-““I know! It’s just I rarely fall asleep.” 

“Oh, well would you like me to help you Shuichi!”

“No it’s alright, I’ll be fine.” Saihara says. “But, why are you here Kiibo?”

“Ah! I don’t not require sleep like the rest of you, and it only takes 4 hours to charge so I decided to sit outside and read!” Kiibo explains, putting his and hands on his hips and smiling.

“That sounds nice” 

“Would you like to join me Shuichi?”

“A-are you sure? I mean I wouldn’t be bothering you right?”

“Of course! And, I do not find your presence boring!”

“Ok! I’ll go grab a book and join you” Saihara says.

“Ok!”

Saihara runs off, and comes back around 5 minutes later. 

“Found one.”

“Great! What one are you reading?” Kiibo asks. Saihara flips it over to the front. It’s a murder mystery, of course, but Saihara looks happy about his selection.

“What about you Kiibo?“ Saihara asks. In return Kiibo holds up the one he chose. Though, he honestly didn’t know anything about the book. It looked like some kind of... sci-fi? He realizes this and sets the book to the side, not wanting to have anything to do with it. He then sits down on a bench and looks up at the stars.

Apparently Saihara can notice why people do things very well, because he put his down and sits next to Kiibo. “Stars are weird.” Saihara says. Kiibo turns to look at him with a confused expression on his face. “I mean, they are so far away and yet we can see them so well. So bright..” he explains. “Huh.. I guess you are right. I never got to see stars when I was at the lab.”

“Why?”

Kiibo thinks for a second. Then looks up at the stars again. Then back a Saihara, who is still looking at him. “I don’t know..” Kiibo finally says. “Well, I can teach you about them!” Saihara says.” Kaito tells us a lot of stuff about space during training, so I know some stuff.” 

“Sure! I would like that.” Kiibo says.

They spend the rest of the time looking at stars. And when they went away, they talked some more.

And they did that every night. They sat outside and talked. Sometimes about how they would escape, their past, what dumb thing Kokichi did that day, and about random other things.

Saihara started to wait after training so he could meet up with Kiibo earlier, so he would not be lonely after he was charged.

Kiibo started to charge less, wanting to go and meet Saihara earlier. *Battery Low Please Charge* He would ignore it. 

It was only until he shut down during one of Miu’s maintenance sessions that had scared everybody into thinking he had died, that he decided he would charge more.


	5. Human Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo becomes a human with the help of magic. But, learns that being human kinda sucks for a bit when you get put in a hospital before even knowing you are human.
> 
> TL/DR kiibo is a human and he gets hurt
> 
> Also there might be follow ups to this. Like little mini things where kiibo gets used to being human •^•

“Wow Himiko!” Tenko praised, as always. She was rooting on Himiko who had just done a trick where she chose Tenko’s card.

“S’ not much” the magician said, holding her hat down and looking to the side. She had her usual tired tone and expression, but a smile slightly pulled at her lips and she had a bit of pink on her cheeks.

Shuichi didn’t think much of magic tricks to honest. They are cool and he especially loved figuring them out, but they get old after you‘ve see them over and over. Kiibo on the other hand was exploding with excitement. Maybe even more entranced than the girl with green hair who sat next to him.

“How did you do that?! I didn’t see you look at it! This is overworking me..” and so on. It was adorable. “I can do more than that you know.” Himiko said. She then pulled a spell book out of her hat and not even Atua knows how she could lift it it. The book probably weighed more than Himiko herself.

She set it in the floor proudly and opened it up. Shuichi, Tenko, Kiibo, Kokichi and Kirumi who had just come into the kitchen were all looking through it.

 **Flower potion**! You can make flowers sprout out of your arms and fall onto the floor.

 **Tall Potion**! Makes you up to 70 feet tall! (2133.6 centimeters)

 **Light Potion**! Makes you shine light through your eyes!

As they were about to flip the page something caught Shuichi’s eye.

 **Human Potion**! Gives you a human form!

Kokichi saw this potion as well and just had to comment on it. “Heeeeey Kii-boy, you wanna be a human?”

Kiibo looks up at this, clearly offended and about to go off about robophobia until his expression changed.

”W-well I mean I’ve uh..” he nervously shoved his index fingers together “I’ve thought about it.... a lot..”

This caught Himiko’s attention. “Nyeh! I can make you a real boy if you want! I think I may have enough mana...”

”Are you sure Himiko?” Shuichi said. He felt bad about saying it because he knew better than anybody that Kiibo just wanted to be like them, but he didn’t want anybody to get hurt. He was probably being to careful, but you never know in their situation.   
  


“Nothing the Ultimate Mage can’t do!” She exclaimed, throwing her hat up in the air with a huge smile.

“I wish to assist if I may.” Kirumi said. “W-wait we are _actually_ going to make the lazerless toaster a human?” Kokichi said in a teasing tone.

”Yes.” Shuichi said. He said it far more harsh than intended, so much it made Kokichi visibly flinch.

Kiibo looked at Shuichi so happily that Shuichi forgot all about his worries.

=Skip to later in the gym=

What.. is this? They currently stood in the gym but now, the gym was completely different! There was a circle shaped platform in the middle of the room that was covered by red carpet, a stack of paper, and in the middle was a huge box full of some pale green water.   
  


Himiko looked amazed. She held the book in her arms and ran over to the opposite side of the carpet. She then set the book down and started giving orders.   
  


“You guys! You gotta help me m’kay?”

Everybody else nodded, seeming very interested in this new side of Himiko.

Himiko had everybody stand on all sides of the carpet, and gave everybody a paper besides kiibo. “Ok, now you get in the water.”   
  


Kiibo tensed. He looked at Shuichi for help seeing as he can’t go in water, he would break. “If you think the water is going to hurt you” she yawned “it won’t.”

Not seeming any more convinced he did it anyway. He looked down at the water and finally stepped inside. “Ok now you just have to lie down and we’ll put this cover over you.”

”I’m having a bad feeling about this..” Tenko said. But Kiibo did it anyway and let Himiko do what she needed.

Himiko then told the others to repeat everything on the paper at the same time. They did so, and the spell began. Everybody far to focused to notice the rest of the class walk in, Tsumugi glaring at them.

It was normal at first. The box Kiibo was in didn’t move as they did what Himiko said, but after a few minutes it’s started to... bubble? Then it looked like it was boiling, and then when they stopped, grey liquid started to pour out of the lid.

Shuichi panicked. He ran over to the box, lifting the lid up right away as the others quickly came up behind him, with the exception of Tenko and Himiko, who has passed out when they stopped chanting. When he opened the box he found a sight he didn’t expect...

Kiibo was human.

He had skin, it was pale, but there was skin. His hair looked the same, but it was not longer as spiky and was now soft. He was asleep.   
  


But that was all blocked out and forgotten immediately when he saw that where Kiibo’s joints use to be,were now bleeding. And the lines on his face left harsh deep cuts through his face and cheeks.

( I had a picture for it but idk how to upload it becuase it has no source other than an app on my phone so that’s nice) 

Kiibo was asleep but he was clearly in pain ‘No duh he’s BLEEDING’ Shuichi thought. Kirumi immediately picked Kiibo up out of the water, covered him with a towel, and got out a first aid kit.   
  


The others helped as well, putting bandaids on Kiibo, giving Kirumi tools, or just moral support.

Then they all wait.

* * *

  
Kiibo woke up in his room. ‘Huh? What’s going on?’

He rubbed his eyes, still feeling tired.

wait.   
  


tired?

he didn’t need to feel tired? So why was he...

Kiibo looked at his hands. They had skin. His whole body had skin! Shuichi has skin! Wait Shuichi?   
  


Looking down at his lap laid Shuichi, passed out with his arms over the blanket and Kiibo’s legs.

Shuichi looked messy. His hair was greasy, his eyes were puffy, and he was very clearly tired. But, he still looked pretty. As always. Kiibo lifted his hand and rubbed Shuichi’s head. This made the tired boy wake up, very slowly, and turned to look at where the hand on his head came from.

“Hey.” Kiibo said, a gentle smile on his face.

“K-Kiibo?!” Shuichi responded dumbfounded but relieved. Kiibo suddenly hugged the other, smiling wide. Eventually, Shuichi returned the embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, and not a single complaint came from either of them.


	6. Reminant’s Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read an AU where the reminants (mainly Nagito and Hinata) raised Kokichi and now I have to do something similar but with saiibo.
> 
> So uuuh Souda get kiibo from FF, Shu is raised by Hiyoko and Mahiru, and Kokichi is raised by Ko and Hajime. They are like 9-10 oki enjoy also kiibo has different models as he ages
> 
> Idea by: @phantasmagorighoul 
> 
> Go read their fic its AWESOME

“Whew! You’re good to go kiddo!” Said the mechanic, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He has been working on a bug that Kiibo has had for the past week now that was giving him problems with his left arm not working well.   
  


“Thank you!” Kiibo said, smiling wide. This made the brightly haired man return a pointy toothed smile back. “I’m still upset ya’ won’t let me put a laser in your hand though..” Souda said with a jokingly sad tone. 

“B-because it dumb! It’s not human like at all and why would I need a laser?” The young robot exclaimed. He knew that Souda was joking, but it still bugged him regardless.

”Lasers are awesome, that’s why.” The man replied. He ruffled Kiibo’s (surprisingly) soft hair, causing Kiibo to put his hands on his head in an attempt to make him stop.

He eventually did, but only after Kokichi popped his head in to comment that lasers are , in fact, awesome. This did not change Kiibo’s mind at all.  
  


After they had a little chat Kokichi and Kiibo said goodbye to Souda and headed to the beach where Kokichi said his parents, Hinata and Komaeda, wanted to talk to them.

Kiibo didn’t have parents, at least not on the island. Souda was the closest he had, but Souda was more out a friend/ really cool uncle. The professor was nowhere to be found, and Future Foundation had been searching for a while. Not that Kiibo has any clue that he was missing anyway. Kiibo though that the professor was just working on inventions at his lab, and that Kiibo had been left behind. Left for dead in his eyes, when monokumas attacked their home.

  
The people on the island where all he had. None of them actually claimed him as their child, but he was so close to them all that he doesn't mind. Kokichi was very exited to meet Kiibo, due to there being no other kids on the island.

And, today Kiibo was a bit worried. They only every got called to the beach if Future Foundation wanted to question them. But it wasn't questioning day.. Kiibo pondered over this as Kokichi dragged him along, knowing the island better than anybody else.

When they got there they saw that everybody was gathered around, and the Future Foundation people had arrived as well. Marhiru and her wife of 3 years Hiyoko where closest to the FF and looked very exited.   
  


Kokichi walked over to Hinata and Komaeda. Hinata picked Kokichi up and held him in one arm, while Kiibo stood behind Sonia. Sonia treated him the best, and was like a mother to Kiibo, Gundam was really nice too, though Souda didn’t seem to like Gundam as much.

Then, a future foundation member walked down to the island, Mahiru and Hiyoko both smiling wide and Hiyoko looked like she would cry.   
  


Behind the FF member was a boy. He was the same age as Kiibo and Kokichi, but he was taller. The boy had dark raven hair, pale skin, a dark hat, and he looked like if you so much as flicked him he would cry.   
  


Mahiru and Hiyoko where smiling gently at the boy, who in return hid behind the FF member. But after a few minutes he came over to them, and introduced himself.

”I’m s-Shuichi Saihara. Nice to meet you.. n-new moms..” he held out his hand and pulled his hat down over his face.   
  


“I’m Mahiru Koizumi. There’s no need to be shy ok? We aren’t going to hurt you.” She shook the boy’s hand gently, and he looked up at her like she was an angel.”Hiyoko Sayonji , nice to meet ya little guy!” Hiyoko said. Shuichi seemed much more calm after that, and slowly everybody started to introduce themselves to Shuichi.

After maybe half an hour of introductions, Kiibo was the last person to meet Shuichi. He hadn’t been able to get the great of a look at Shuichi, but Shuichi was... pretty? Kiibo jumped at that thought.   
  


“Hi, I’m Shuichi Saihara..” he said, holding out his hand. He looked shy again, tipping the rim of his hat down a little.

Taking Shuichi’s hand, Kiibo said “I’m K1-B0! B-but please call me Kiibo!”   
  


Shuichi looked at Kiibo for a few seconds before his face turned into surprise and curiosity. “Wait are you a robot? That’s so cool!” He said with stars in his eyes.

”Y-Yeha” kiibo said, forgetting how to speak. He might need his voice box checked he thought to himself.   
  


“Shuichi, come here please.” Mahiru said. Shuichi looked over and nodded, but not before saying goodbye to Kiibo with a huge smile.

”...” Kiibo just looked and Shuichi run off, before Souda looked over at him. “Kiibo, what’s wrong? You’re zoning out!” Souda said, hitting Kiibo on the back lightly. “A-ah nothing nothing!!” Kiibo said in response, his collar shooting up to cover his reddening face.

Souda only laughed at that before everybody left to do their own thing, while the rest go to help Shuichi settle into the island.

Kiibo and Kokichi walk right next to him, taking and teasing.   
  


Shuichi was nice, and Kiibo liked the nice boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOSKEUSID THIS WAS RUSHED AND WRITEN OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD. ITS 10:30 PM. OK HOPE YOU ENJOY ME NOT KNOWING HOW TO WRITE


End file.
